


Water

by california_112



Category: Blake et Mortimer | Blake and Mortimer
Genre: FPC: 47 | Water, Fifty Prompt Challenge, Gen, Office
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: Opening it, he was met by a scene of death and destruction. On the desks, the windowsill, and behind the door, things that were once alive now lay dead, contorted and colourless. Blake could only stare."Honeychurch!" he eventually cried, "What on earth has happened?"-or-Captain Blake returns from one chaotic place only to walk into another.ABSOLUTELY 0% SPOILERS FOR ANYTHINGThis is part of the Fifty Prompt Challenge, 47 - Water.
Kudos: 4





	Water

When Captain Blake returned to work after his latest mission, he was very tired, and just wanted to get the paperwork done and go home. He almost fell asleep in the lift, and when it arrived at his floor, had to be prodded out by a pitiful colleague. The corridor had never seemed so long, but he finally arrived at his office door.

Opening it, he was met by a scene of death and destruction. On the desks, the windowsill, and behind the door, things that were once alive now lay dead, contorted and colourless. Blake could only stare.

"Honeychurch!" he eventually cried, "What on earth has happened?"

His deputy quickly appeared, and also stared into the room, a slightly guilty look forming.

"Well, I kind of...forgot about them."

The captain moved around the room, touching the lifeless forms in shock. "How could you forget? Don't you work here any more?"

"I was taken into an operation and had to be in another office for a while. I didn't know it had been so hot, I'm sorry I couldn't save them..."

"Well, you can try one thing- water."

Honeychurch looked up suddenly. "What?"

"Water the plants, Honeychurch," Blake instructed, "Start with the aloe on the windowsill, and I'll do that tall thing behind the door."

Honeychurch went out as Blake dug out the paperwork, and returned soon afterwards with several small cups of water.

"Sorry again..." He said apologetically, "I'll keep a closer eyes in future."

"I'm sure they'll bounce back, given time," Blake said, with a tired smile, "much like myself, after that last operation!"

"A hard one?"

"Well, it did get a bit hairy at one point. This one chap..."

**Author's Note:**

> just in
> 
> This was done in such a rush and also on my phone and also! My computer scared me for a hot minute and I thought this had been deleted, but here we are anyway. Three more to go!


End file.
